


O que permanece

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: As primeiras cores que Kimihiro Watanuki recebeu vieram de seus pais como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas.





	O que permanece

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic é bem similar a uma soulmate au de cores, só que ao invés de uma pessoa apenas fazer a outra começar a ver cores, todas as pessoas significativas que a pessoa conhece trazem uma cor diferente.

As primeiras cores que Kimihiro Watanuki recebeu vieram de seus pais como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas. De sua mãe ele recebeu rosa como as flores com as quais ela dividia seu nome. De seu pai ele recebeu marrom como os olhos que uma vez que ele se lembrasse ele nunca novamente esqueceria. 

As outras demoraram a vir, mas uma vez após começadas elas vieram uma atrás da outra. Com Himawari ele recebeu amarelo como o pássaro que ele um dia daria pra ela. Com Doumeki ele recebeu vermelho como o sangue que um dia receberia dele. E de Yuuko ele recebeu azul como o céu e o oceano que como ela pareciam grandes demais para compreender completamente. 

De Haruka ele recebeu violeta e de Kohane laranja. E daquele que Watanuki algumas vezes chamaria de seu outro seu, e outras vezes de irmão, ele recebeu verde que fez o mundo através de seus olhos completo. 

E as cores permaneceram, mesmo após aqueles que as trouxeram para a sua vida terem partido. Assim como as memórias. 


End file.
